The Story of How Quinn Fabray Got Her Girl
by becky.garner2
Summary: Basically about how the one and only Quinn Fabray learns to deal with herself and admit that she is in love with a particular member of the Glee Club. Sorry I suck at summaries :P This is my first attempt at anything like this soo be gentle ..
1. Chapter 1

**Just want to say I go not own anything but the story any names or places used belong to the creators of Glee and Fox. The names I am just boring for the time being..**

The Story of How Quinn Fabray Got Her Girl.

Prologue

"_Hmm" _a noise that came from a very content and relieved Quinn Fabray on the morning that she has to say is the most amazing day of her life so far. This soft hum was accompanied with a smile that anyone who knew the head cheerleader well would know that there is only one cause for a smile like that.

The cause was none other than Rachel Berry.

Quinn couldn't believe that she was able to call the peacefully sleeping brunette beside her, her own. Quinn was finding it hard to believe because this time last year she was still resorting to throwing slushies at the girl beside her and denying any sort of romantic feelings towards the talented brunette whatsoever.

So what changed…

For Quinn everything had changed in the last year. Her mother and father had separated both surprisingly agreeing they would be better of with seeing other people. The split was very admirable and Quinn was proud of her parents doing what was right for them and that they were so grown up about the whole thing. Quinn also went through a major change herself, she went through a phase of hating the world and not giving a damn about what anyone said. Through this phase she went around drinking and smoking, she even started skipping classes, till one day she got a very through heart to heart with none other than Santana Lopez about how she needed to sort her life out and make sure that she did all she could to make sure she got out of Lima after graduation. She thoroughly thanked the Latina for all she said to help her sort her life out. This was what she called her all time low moment in her life that she never wanted to revisit.

In the last year Quinn also became a lot closer with a certain diva and after a lot of flirting and denying any romantic feelings for her she one day just couldn't take it anymore and gave into her feelings and kissed the talented brunette at a New Year's party. Then after still denying that it she felt anything and fighting a long and hard battle to say the kiss meant nothing she finally admitted to herself and anyone that matter that she had deeper feelings for Rachel than what she was letting on. When she told everyone she didn't get the reaction she thought she would and they both were surprisingly happy ok with and they both accepted. This she was not expecting and ended up with a trip for the laceration to head, that shocked she ended up fainting and hitting her head. She was ok after a couple of stitches but is still think that she is going to wake up from a dream and find herself in some time of straight camp for rebellious teens. Once Quinn was finally able to be herself and not having hide an amazing part of herself which made her shy away and hate the world, she suddenly became more accepting and likeable towards her fellow glee club members. But that accepting and likeable factor became more between her and one member in particular and we all know who that is…..

**Thanks if anyone took the time to read this :D Read and Review please guys.**

**Was only thinking of doing this as a One Shot but could possibly write more Chapters in the future if I get enough reviews and positive feedback :D Sorry if it sucked this was my first ever attempt at writing something like this without it epically failing and me giving up soo hope its ok.. and ideas for what you guys wanna see in later chapters? just send me a message **

**Once again you're all amazing ;) See You Soon Guys.:D**

**BeckyMayGarner**

**Xx :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - What started as a Normal Day for Quinn Fabray

She was the HBIC, noone not even the teachers were above her and thats the way it has always been. She frowned upon anyone that was beneath her and had a her two best friends who she knew she could trust with anything. If only she could stop hiding behind her hard tough persona.

Of course some people saw Quinn as a bully and one person always seemed to be on the recieving of the torment and this was Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry was the captain of the Glee Club which means in the terms of social hierachy she was at the complete opposite to Quinn, but even tho Quinn was a member of the glee club she had to protect her reputation. Rachel always saw the best people in and she was determined to make Quinn her friend. So heres where the story starts.

"Quinn honey! Santana and Brittany are waiting out front! Don't want to keep them waiting!" Judy Fabray shouted from the foor of the stairs.

"I'm coming Mom!" a now fuly dressed Quinn Fabray said with one final check in the mirror, smoothing down her Cheerios uniform as she shot down the stairs, grab her bag and shot out the front door... not want want to get into anything with her parents about why she was late in last night.

She greeted her two seconds in command, Santana and Brittany as they waited patiencely, well Santana now waiting patiencly as she was most likely becoming impatient a few minutes ago but Quinn could recognise the look on her best friends face and it was the look she saw quite often. Brittana just got their mack on!

"Hey guys" she said as she entered the car sitting in the back seat.

"You took your time and all we get is Hey!" came out of the feiry Latinas mouth as she started the engine "Your lucky my girl has a talented mouth and kept me distracted so the time flew by!" she finished.

"San! TMI!" Quinn shouted as her top lip curled in digust not that she hadnt seen it before but still. Brittany blushed deeply in the passenger car was filled with light banter as they drove down the normal route to school.

Soon the arrived at school, all 3 hopped out and strutted into school , ignoring all the glances they recieved as they walked down the hallway to their first period which they all shared. Just as they were about to enter the classroom they were greeted by a very enthusiastic Rachel Berry.

"Good Morning girls!" she said with a huge smile.

"Hey Rach!" she recieved from an equally cheery Brittany before she was dragged into the classroom by the Latina who was mumbling somthing about not talking to people from the shire. Which made the HBIC giggle before she turned her attention to the girl before her.

"What do you want Yentel?" Quinna snapped.

"That was highly innappropriate Quinn! I only greeted you good morning! " Rachel saod deeply hurt by the nickname.

"Did i ask for it? Havent got time to talk Man-Hands my street cred is being ruined each second I stand here!" Quinn said as she pushed past the singer to go into the classroom .

Rachel put her head down sadly regained her compoiser and put on her confident front as she walked down the hallway to her own lesson.

Quinns morning went by the usual way. Pushing kids into lockers, ordering slushies and spending time looking down on everyone she considered lower than herself.

It was what started as a normal day for the HBIC.

But when she got home it wasnt the same and from this moment on her world changed dramatically for the better.

**Sorry about taking ages to put up a new Chapter. But here it is :) This is part 1 :) Ill update quicker next time I promise haha :)**

**Read and Review Guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 - What Started as a Normal Day for Quinn Fabray

After a another gruelling Cheerios practise Sue finally let them leave , still throwing out insults as they headed for the changing rooms. After a quick shower Quinn headed out and waited for Santana and Brittany as they were her ride. She knew it would be another good 20 minutes before they finished with their 'shower' , Quinn loved the both of them but they needed to control their urges at least until she got home and wasn't stuck around waiting at school for any longer than what was deemed necessary. Quinn sat down on the curb just near Santana's black mercedes and even though she would never tell anyone this, yes even though she revelled in the attention she got from everyone she enjoyed the school mostly at this time when nearly everyone was gone and it was quiet. She was happy in her thoughts when , suddenly a shadow was cast over her. She opened her eyes wondering what the cause of the mysterious darkness was. It was none other than Rachel Berry.

"What do you want Man-Hands?" Quinn snapped.

"I... I just saw you sat out here and does every conversation we have, have to start with an insult from you ?" Rachel easily forgetting her real reason for seeking conversation with the cheerleader and becoming angry at constantly being terrorized by her.

"I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" Quinn said sarcastically. "Fine what do you want Berry?" Rachel regained her posture and continued with what she was saying

"As I said before I saw you sitting out her and as I'm aware you came with Brittany and Santana. Me being the well socialized person that i am I was wondering instead of waiting out here for them to finish their activities, you might want a lift from me. You know what forget it was a stupid idea just ignore me I'll..."

Quinn cut her off " Woah woah Berry you made me injure one of your rants just to back out! " Quinn stated with a smirk on her face. "You know what Berry? Sure that would be great!" Quinn finally answered.

"Really cool! I mean whatever I'm over here...my car I mean" Rachel stuttered not exactly expecting the blond to accept.

Quinn sent a text to Santana and Brittany.

_I hope you bitches are happy having your shower, you horn dogs. Berry is giving me a lift me a lift home Ill catch you two later - Q._

Both girls walked in silence and most of the journey was spent this way also. Soon Rachel pulled up outside Quinn's house and cut the engine, the car was silent until Quinn opened the car door , Rachel wasnt expecting the blonde to say anything so was shocked when the blonde turned around and spoke,

"Um thanks I guess Berry" she then excited the car not before she heard a quite,

"You're welcome". Not that she would ever tell anyone but she smiled.

Omg Rachel Berry made her smile.

She quickly entered her house only to be met with both her parents stood waiting for her.

"Mom ,Dad if this about the other night I'm sorry..." she was swiftly cut off by her mother raising her hand as if telling Quinn she had something ti say.

"Quinn honey that's not what your father and I wanted to talk to you about this time but we will speak about that later" Judy spoke calmly.

Quinn nodded to show that she understood and was following what her Mom had just said. This time Russell Fabray her father started speaking.

"Quinn you might want to sit down love" Russell said as he put a hand tentatively on her shoulder and all three walked into the living room swiftly. Once all three had taken a seat Quinn was the first to speak anxious to know why all the seriousness coming from both her parents.

"So if this isn't about the other night what is this about?" Quinn eyed both her parents. Judy spoke quietly" First of all I want you to this is not because of you and it is something we both agreed is for the best and we both will always love you and that is never going to change especially not because of this." Russell nodded along with his wife. Russell continued "Exactly nothing is going to change involving the three of us except maybe the location of where one of us is living".

Quinn's eyes bulged out of her head and she jumped up out of her seat " No please don't kick me out ill behave better I..." Judy cut her off for the second time that evening by raising her hand

"Quinn you're not being kicked out what your father meant to say was we are getting a divorce and he is moving into any apartment by himself"

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Tears streamed down her face.

It was what started as a normal day for Quinn Fabray but now it had turned into anything but.

**Told you guys I would update quicker ey?**

** Hope you're enjoying this fic so far :)**

** Read and Review guys :) **

**Your all amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 - I'm here for you

The next day at school Quinn really didn't feel like talking to anyone and no one was slushied. She was still coming to terms with the fact that her parents were no longer going to be together. She was moping around and when Santana and Brittany questioned her about it she just told them she didn't feel like talking and walked away from them. They decided not to question her and knew Quinn well enough to know that she would come to them when she was ready.

Quinn was sitting under the bleachers staring at the sky. She always found the sky fascinating and it was because she appreciated the beauty of it and how when she actually thought about it that the Earth was just a tiny spectrum in the galaxy.

She has a eyes closed when she suddenly felt a presence over her, she opened one eye to see the person who was blocking her sun.

"What do you want Berry?" Quinn harshly said making Rachel jump. Rachel was confused she thought she and Quinn were making progress at least one step closer to becoming friends but then again she may have been wrong.

"Um... I... I was just checking that you were ok, I mean you don't seem yourself" Rachel stuttered before managing to finish out her sentence.

"I'm fine Berry. Why do you ask?" Quinn said yet again closing her eye and waited for the brunette to answer her.

"You don't need to have a front with me, unlike everyone else who seems to hide from you instead of confronting you and find out why your hurting. I just want you to know that I hope one day we can be friends and I can see through all the bitchiness and the anger your hurting Quinn, and I want you to know I'm willing to listen, you want to know how I know how your hurting?" Rachel questioned making the blonde cheerleader open her eyes and look at her with a raised eyebrow "I see the same look in your eyes that I have everytime my mother pays me and unexpected visit and I remember how she gave me up so easily, so you can fool me Quinn... Just remember I'm here for you, I'll see you in Glee" the brunette finished with a genuine smile and walked in the direction of the auditorium. Little did she know the moment she left the blonde let out a small sob and a lonely tear fell to the ground.

It was in this moment Quinn knew that she had to change. It was in this moment Quinn knew that people did care and it was in this moment even though she would never admit it to anyone but in this moment she realized that she wanted to be Rachel Berry's friend.

Quinn got up and head for her next period. She knew what she was going to do. She was never good at expressing her feelings through talking to someone but there was one way she knew she could do it. Sing about it. Glee Club was the perfect opportunity and she knew that the majority of the people in Glee club hated her but she hoped and prayed that once she sang to them and got her feelings out there they would be there for her. The way she needed someone to be there for her. She had 2 hours before Glee. 2 hours to pick a song that was going to change how the people of Glee would see that Quinn Fabray wasn't just a bitch but she had feelings. Yes she was still a bitch but she had feelings and cared very much about what they thought of her. But first she needed to tell her best friends what was going on. She owed them that much and they would support her and help her through her parents divorce.

_Meet me asap! Need to talk to you guys about something important. - Quinn_

Both Santana and Brittany knew it was serious when Quinn said to talk because they knew she was never good at the whole talking thing or expressing her feelings. They both rushed to the bleachers were they found the blonde pacing back and fourth.

"Q?!" Santana quizzed "Are you ok?! Actually thats a stupid question because I know your not ok, not a single person in this school has been slushied or shoved into a locker today. What's up?" Santana asked genuinely concerned about the other blonde.

"Yeah Q! What's wrong?" Brittany asked. She hated seeing anyone upset but mostly she hated seeing one of the two people she cared about the most upset.

"My... Umm... " Quinn stuttered feeling the tears in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away " My parents are getting a divorce"

"Omg.. Quinn I'm so sorry to hear that!" Santana immediately said wrapping her arms around the blonde, Brittany following suit, Santana carried on speaking "Q , I know we mess about alot and we joke around with each because we are top bitches and we don't show our feelings but I want you to know that me and B are here for you.. You know that don't you? Your our best friend and anytime you need to talk day and night we are here for you" Santana finished squeezing Quinn tighter.

"I totally know what we need!" Brittany squealed as she exited the hug." A girls night"

"Genius Britt-Britt!" Santana said proudly as she linked hands with the love of her life and kissed her gently on the temple. Brittany bashfully smiling. "What you think Q? Me, you and Britt, girls night at mine?" Santana nudged the other blonde playfully then gazing at her lover.

"That sounds amazing guys.. Thankyou... But first I'm going to sing a song in Glee.. I know I'm not very good at expressing the way I feel through words.. So I am going to sing about it, would you guys help me?" Quinn asked the two girls in front of her who were gazing lovingly into each other eyes. She cleared her throat to interrupt the trance the two were currently in. They both turned to look at her.

"Sure Quinn sounds awesome!" Brittany enthusiastically answered "Right San?" slighty pouting as she addressed the Latina.

"Sure Britt! Sounds awesome" everyone knows that Santana's Kriptonite was Brittany's pout and Brittany sure worked it to her advantage. Quinn made a light whipping sound as they all walked to Glee.

**Thanks for reading! Will try and be quicker next time but college is sure taking it out on me! Read and Review guys! Any ideas what you guys want to see next chapter? I'm open to ideas :)**

**BeckyMayGarner**

**:)**


End file.
